


The work in which i have too many shpping ideas and no idea what to do with them.

by asheykat



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-07
Updated: 2014-06-14
Packaged: 2018-01-18 11:12:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1426372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asheykat/pseuds/asheykat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>In which dave goes over to nepeta leijons house for "sexy sleepover party with popcorn, gossip and pillow fights"</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. He's staring...

She glanced over to her right. He was looking at her. Why was he looking at her? Her eyes darted back to the paper in front of her as she added more details to the drawing in front of her. In all the years she had known him and been one of his friends, Karkat Vantas had never watched her during class. Her brow furrowed. Why was he /staring at her/! She pressed her pencil a liiiittle too hard and the lead snapped. She sighed and plopped her head on the desk. Or more like banged. Audibly. Well, if he wasn't looking at her before he sure as well was now. "Nepeta, dear, are you ok?" That would be the teacher, Ms. Maryam. She lifted her head. "Yes ma'am. I'm fine I just accidentally made a mistake it's no big deal." Ms. Maryam nodded, eyeing her carefully before walking away. Nepeta could hear Vriska snickering and her head pivoted over to her, giving the blonde the death glare who then pretended innocent before mouthing "Feeling pressured?" Nepeta snuck the middle finger up, directed at Vriska before turning and continuing her drawing. As soon as the bell rang she quickly gathered up all her belongings and rushed out of the class. While this wasn't unusual for her last class of the day or the class before lunch, she was in even more of a hurry anyway and ran right into sollux. "Shoot, I'm so sorry Pawlux, crap.." She knelt down to work towards picking up her papers as well as his books, almost knocking her head into his as he bent down as well. As she was picking them up she heard a chuckle and quickly looked up to see Sollux holding some papers. That looked strangely like her art papers... "Shit!" She quickly snatched up the rest of her papers from the floor, grabbing the papers from him and running off shouting an apology behind her. Once she skidded around the corner she stopped and skimmed through the papers she had gotten from Sollux, and, of course, its the drawings of the boys. She slumped down on the ground her face hidden in the drawings, a slew of "Shit" escaping her mouth. Undoubtedly, a few of them were more detailed than others, as well as more detailed in specific spots than others and it varied through the different boys. Sollux's and Karkat's eyes, Gamzee's makeup, the list goes on. In other words, the different features that tend to draw her attention. She let her head hit against the wall and clutched the drawings to her chest. She trusted Sollux to not go around and tell everyone that she drew drawings of her friends and the fact about the details, however that didn't make it any less embarrassing that he saw it. It wasn't nearly as bad as if Vantas had seen it, but still just as bad. She hated to admit it, but as her friends had grown up, a few of them had become quite attractive. Thus causing her to want to draw them. She quickly and carefully stuffed the drawings into her bag before slinging it over her shoulder and heading to lunch. She kept her eyes downcast and away from Sollux as she sat down with her food, sitting in between of Equius and Terezi as usual. The conversation was light, as usual, a few people bickering here, some people talking about larping there. Once she finished her food, as she was barely participating in conversation anyway, she pulled out a piece of paper and started to draw. Soften the lines here, add some shading there, she became immersed and distracted. She suddenly looked up and there were a few pairs of eyes on her. Sollux had his eyebrow raised at her and when she glanced out of the corner of her eye she saw Karkat. He was /staring again/. Thankfully this drawing was not him and she quickly shuffled it under her other papers, an upset look on her face. "Hey, NP, thatth a pretty imprethive drawing there." She sighed. "Thanks... Did I miss something?" Sollux shook his head and smirked just as the bell rang. The rest of the day went by quickly. She continued her drawing as much as she could, freaked out occasionally over Karkat watching her. When she got home she did the smart thing with her drawings for once and hid them in her drawer before jumping onto her computer where she roleplayed with Terezi for a little while before passing out on your laptop.  
\--  
He had to admit. Nepeta's freak out was interesting to watch. It was probably due to, well, him watching. He didn't necessarily have any interest in her, his eyes glancing over to Terezi, he just found her amazing art to be fun to watch the creative process. That didn't stop him from marveling from her process. He had apparently flustered her because as soon as the bell rang she rushed out of there. He chuckled slightly to himself. He didn't find many things amusing but a flustered Nepeta was one of the few things that could bring a smile to his lips. He headed off to lunch, talking to Gamzee before Sollux made his way to the table a smirk on his lips. Karkat rolled his eyes and of course asked him what the fuck he thought was so funny and of course his response was as allusive as ever "If you had theen what i did, you would be thmiling too." and wouldn't elaborate much past that. The shit stain was worse than the fucking Strider ass hat. What ever it didn't matter. Eventually Nepeta made her way over, strange seeing as how she had left before he had, and sat down her eyes glued to the table. He felt a little bad seeing as how it was probably his fault she appeared so flustered but he shrugged it off due to Gamzee doing something stupid once more. Once he had taken care of that he realized Nepeta was drawing again and was drawn to it. It looked like she was drawing Dave, but he couldn't be entirely sure. It was incredibly fucking detailed, but you could see her hesitate when drawing his face. She had the mouth, nose, everything except the eyes. Karkat found himself confused, due to not understanding why out of everything she had already drawn why drawing his stupid shades would be a challenge and yet she had yet to drawn them when Sollux interrupted her. Karkat rolled his eyes as Sollux decided to tease her as the bell rang causing him to get up and finish the rest of his classes. When he saw Nepeta drawing he would occasionally watch, in between of talking to Terezi the entire class period. That was something that was incredibly complicated due to the fact that Terezi appeared to have an interest in Dave and Gamzee. Not that the group of boys tended to worry about if they were dating one of their friends exes, it usually didn't fade them except for the occasional exception, Terezi being one of them. In fact, if Karkat remembered correctly the biggest reason Dave and Gamzee weren't on speaking terms was mostly because of Terezi and also because of the fact that of all the people that pissed Gamzee off, Dave managed to do it as though it were an art form. Karkat couldn't really blame either for being upset with the other considering the fact that Terezi had been dating Dave when Gamzee decided to show an interest. Which was unusual seeing as how the two seemed to hate each other more than anything and one thing led to another and Karkat guessed something that didn't make any damn sense went down. Needless to say Terezi was one of the few girls who managed to cause a fight among the boys in the group. Besides Vriska but that was for different reasons. That was because Vriska appeared to be a stone cold bitch who flip flopped between toying with Kanaya's emotions and flirting with Tavros who seemed unsure if he was appreciative of the advances. To be perfectly honest, it seemed too much like one of his romcoms. Either way he didn't meddle in it too much. Not his fucking business. After school he went and hung out with Terezi, then Gamzee had a problem so he was forced to go over there where he inevitably passed the fuck out.


	2. In which sleep overs ensue and theres chaos and mayhem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which dave goes over to nepeta leijons house for "sexy sleepover party with popcorn, gossip and pillow fights"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woo, yea, this is long. sorry. Also sorry if I didn't properly portray Dave, not really my strongest character ^.^. Anyway, one of my friends helped me out on this and so i thank her for that. and ii hope to try to update this regularly as well as work on updating Mew Girl in Town more regularly. Hope ya'll like it and please do not hesitate to leave comments and advice ^.^

"Nep! Hey, Cat-girl! God damn it." Dave furrowed his brow as he worked to make his way through the crowd to get to where Nepeta, or as he called her the odd kitty cat girl, was standing. She had finally stopped, making it so you actually had a god damn chance to reach her. Once you got there you raised an eyebrow, tilting your glasses slightly down on your nose so you were looking over your shades, "You need to start keeping an ear out Kitty." She smiled and shrugged, her head tilted and her eyes squinted so you quickly pushed your shades back up, knowing exactly what she was trying to do. It wasn't like Sollux was the only one who had seen her drawings (Yes, he knew by the way the dorky computer tech was watching her draw), his moments of viewing though, were a little less... known. More like he usually used his sunglasses to hide the fact that he was watching her draw. He /also/ knew that Karkat had been confused because at lunch she had been drawing their friends again but having troubles on his shades. Trouble his ass, he had seen the shit she had come out with with just a damn pencil. Was like the motherfucking Mona Lisa. The girl could be the next Vincent Van Gogh, kitty cat style. Heh. Anyway, he could see the look of disappointment and the slight pout form her face as his eyes became covered again. He smiled and ruffled her hair slightly, "I'm not stupid Kitty, these gorgeous eyes are a sight that only a select few have the pleasure of being able to see. They're so miraculous that girls faint and swoon just at the sight of them. The shades are for your protection not mine." She smiled and rolled her eyes, holding her books to her chest. "What did you want anyway Shades?" He feigned a look of hurt as he clutched his chest. "Ouch, I... am so hurt. I think I'm going to have to go cry in the bathroom like a little girl. Sit in a stall by myself and pull my feet up so no one knows I'm there and just ball until everyone has vacated the school and i hear a frightening noise. That's always how horror movies go isn't it?" She gave him a small nudge on his shoulder as they walked and gave him her "Be serious" face. "Oh right. You totally forgot about our plans tonight? It was gonna be an epic besties sleep over, you and me talking about boys and having sexy pillow fights and gossiping. Oh shit the gossip is gonna be so fucking serious and scandalous." She laughed. "Did you pack your stuff for the night?" He took on a half serious half thoughtful look. "Well... let's see... Nighty, check. Stuffed crow? Check. Camera to capture all the sexy moments?" Before he could get out the "check" she shoved him again. "If you've got efurrything then lets go. You didn't tell Equius did you? He'd get so mad..." Her cute little face got this adorable look on it where her eyes widened. Shit that was so motherfucking kawaii desu.... He shook his head. "Naw, no way would I tell that pile of sweat. He'd try to pummel me into the ground and his fist would just slide off, partially due to my coolness and partly due to how damn sweaty he is." She shook her head before running off ahead of him. This was a usual occurrence and Dave took off running behind her. They got into her cute little buggy (Olive green, of course) and headed to her house. Her house was a little bit of an odd situation, seeing as how she lived at home with her sister who was hardly ever there. Biggest reason she was able to have boys over to spend the night was because of that and also because Meulin had Kurloz over on a constant basis when she was home. Not that Dave minded. He always enjoyed being able to spend the night with the cute kitty girl. Was better than spending the day at home with bro and his smuppets. He shuddered just thinking about it. While Dirk lived with them as well, he tended to spend most of his time down in the basement doing god knows what. He had a pretty good time at Nep's place. They goofed around and watched movies, had dinner and popcorn, the usual sleep over stuff. Eventually they were just sprawled out on her floor as she sat there drawing. He could see it was the picture of him she had started at lunch, and his eyes were still missing. He smirked. "Whats up Kitty? Having a hard time drawing some shades?" She looked up from under her eyelashes then looked back down to her paper. "No, shades are easy to draw, simple." He raised an eyebrow. "So why haven't you drawn them yet?" She continued to draw. "Do you sleep in those things Dave?" He blinked in surprise before squinting. "No, but that doesn't mean you'll see my eyes when I take them off..." She looked up a mischievous smile on her face. Shit... shit shit shit Run! He bolted up off the floor, running into the other room right as she leaped to pounce on top of him. He was so glad he learned that look when they were younger and she would pounce on karkat all the time. She chased him into the other room but he managed to keep ahead of her for awhile before she jumped and tackled him to the ground. "Fuck! Nep... no!" He buried his face into the ground so she couldnt get to his shades. "Come on Dave! It can't be that bad just let me see! Purrleeeeeaaaase?" Shit. He wasn't gonna be able to keep her away for long, she was incredibly surprisingly strong. Not that he didn't know this, but that looking at her you really wouldn't be able to tell. It was the amount of time she spent with Equius. Eventually she managed to roll him over, straddling him as he kept his hands over his face to block her from his glasses. "Nep, c'mon don't do this. Why is it so important you see my eyes anyway?" He could feel her move and he stiffened as she slid down so she could lay her chin on his chest. "Cause I'm curious. And they say the eyes are the gateway to the soul and your eyes inpurrest me and i can't draw you with your shades on cause your shades arent really you, theyre your mask." He rolled his eyes, trying incredibly hard to /not move/. An inch. Jesus fuck. He was pretty sure if someone walked in right now his ass would be fucking grass. It wouldn't even just be grass, it would be freshly mown grass, with Equius running the lawn mower. Fuck, he was too young to die this soon. He did not want to give up his days just swaying along in the wind with his other grass buddies. Don't fucking move Strider, don't show weakness. She can smell weakness. "You mean like your cat hat is a shield for you? Or your roleplaying persona?" He raised an eyebrow, not that she could see it. He could practically feel the pout. "That's diffurent. Purrety please Dave? I promise I'll leave you alone and never bug you about it again." He closed his eyes shut. He wasn't sure if he honestly wanted her to not ever bug him about it again, it was a pretty fun game of cat and mouse so to speak, that was until she fucking pinned him down. He sighed and then tightened up as he felt her small fingers on his hands. She was gentle, but he wasnt sure if it was due to her strength or his lack of will to fight back that got his hands moved from in front of his face. He kept his eyes shut as he felt the glasses leave his face. Ha! Can't see his eyes if they're closed. Suddenly the movement stopped. He opened his eye just enough to see if she was still there but not enough for her to see his eyes. She was sitting there looking thoughtful and deep in thought. He furrowed his brows in confusion as she got up and walked off. He sat straight up, and his eyes opened wide as he watched her sit back in the living room, back to him as she pulled out another piece of paper. He tiptoed over to where she was to see what she was drawing now. It was him, again. But this time it was different. His eyes were squeezed shut like they had been previously, but he was laughing. The details were incredible. From the wrinkles that came across his face, his few freckles, his dimples that he didn't think anyone noticed. It was all there. It was incredible and breath taking. Especially when she started to shade it and put the shadows across his face. It almost looked like he was looking in an uncolored mirror. "That's pretty good Kitten. I'm impressed you can do that just from memory..." She shrugged and looked up at him, her face lighting up as her eyes raked across his face. Shit, he forgot his shades. He quickly covered his face with his hands again. She quickly stood up and was taking his hands away from his face. "Why do you hide your eyes so much Dave? I think they look nice." He could see her eyes roving over his face, lingering on his own, his hands still in hers. "Because they're odd. And unnatural and I don't want people to think I'm some weirdo with a birth defect." She rolled her eyes. "So they're red. They fit you. And since when have you ever cared about what people think? If they can't accept you fur you then they arent worth your time." His mind was reeling. He wasn't exactly sure to do at this point and he felt vulnerable, something Dave Strider would rarely admit to feeling. His eyes went downcast before looking back at her, into her olive green eyes. She looked down at the ground and blushed as she realized her proximity to him and the fact that she still had his hands. Before she had the chance to let go of them though, he pulled her in and leaned down and kissed her. At first her eyes widened in surprise but then they fluttered closed as she leaned into the kiss. When they broke apart and he had let go of her, they both looked flustered and Dave looked like he was going to have a panic attack. He immediately turned around to search for his glasses and she plopped down, continuing her previous drawing of him, adding the eyes in and trying to pretend as though nothing had happened.


	3. Chapter 3

The kiss had been pretty amazing. Not that there had been anything that would suggest otherwise. Looking at Dave, he almost seemed as though he was experienced in pretty much everything (this wasn't true of course but that didn't stop anyone thinking it was). As for Nepeta, well she hadn't really ever kissed anyone in her life besides her sister when she was little but that was an entirely different kind of kiss.

Even though Dave had gone off to have a panic attack afterwords, Nepeta continued to draw before flopping over onto her belly and sighing. A rush of thoughts flowed through her head. How handsome he was, how silly, how amazing of a kisser... when he walked back in his shades were back on and she rolled over onto her back. He had his pajamas on, even though she had gotten into yours long ago, a large t-shirt and pajama pants while his were just pajama pants. She guessed he enjoyed sleeping shirtless, not that she knew previously since he had usually waited until she was asleep to change and normally woke up before her. This was mainly due to his own nature and the fact that due to his before small crush on her he wasn't sure he wanted her to see him shirtless.

She raised an eyebrow at him before patting the spot next to her. "Lay with me?" He tilted his head in a slight nod before splaying on his stomach next to her. She rolled over onto her side to face him. "Are you ok?" He looked at her, his head rested on his arms. "Of course. I'm perfect. I'm the epidemy of perfect right now." She smiled. "Not having a panic attack still?" He rolled his eyes behind his shades. "Striders do not have panic attacks." She gave him a sarcastic nod before carefully removing his shades, giving him a soft kiss. 

Dave felt as though he was never going to get used to this. He also wasn't even sure of what was happening. This was crazy. He did not kiss Nepeta Lejion. He was her friend. Her besty. Besties do not make out. And yet, here he was. Doing exactly that. He adjusted to lay on his side, pulling her in close. Eventually he broke the kiss and just cuddled up close to her, tucking his chin on top of her head and just holding her close. It felt nice, holding someone close and feeling their warmth. He closed his eyes and just basked in it, he would never admit that he enjoyed this as much as he did. As for Nepeta, once she got snuggled in, she laid there listening to his breath and his heart before falling asleep snuggling into him. She found his arms to feel fairly strong, and secure, most likely from strifing with his brother. She noticed some of the scars on his torso, tracing some of them lightly with her finger. She yawned lightly before stretching her legs and nuzzling more into him. As Dave fell asleep, his breath deepened and turned even more soothing. Her thoughts raced, going a mile a minute before eventually she could barely keep her eyes open, letting sleep take over.


	4. parties are crazy things (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeeze, some crazy shit goes down at highschool parties.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize occasionally I switch from third person to second person(I think its called) on accident. This is due to usually writing in the latter an I'm sorry o3o also, woo! updating from ds. (this should be end notes but i cant get that to work on my ds but anyway im terrible at writing smut for the most part but mainly am unsure if i should include it in this story, if you guys think i should just leave a comment below ↓)

Dave Strider was at it again, at one of his usual parties (he always got invited to the good ones). He had gone with the intentions of laying down some sick tunes only to realize that the host (Sollux) had apparently saved some of his mixed tapes and were playing them so that he could enjoy himself for once. Needless to say, he may have possibly gotten drunk. Just a little bit. Before that though (and a little bit after) some interesting shit happened. He was hoping not to see Nepeta, due to not exactly knowing what they were because she hadn't mentioned it. And seemed to pretend it hadn't happened. Which, not that he would admit it outloud, stung. 

Anyway, he saw Jade, who he used to have a crush on and may have still had a crush on him, but considering what he saw later that night he highly doubted. That was one door he closed just as quickly as opening it. Before that though she didn't hesitate to bother him about his love life, a door that he kept closed better than the aforementioned one. He didn't feel like crossing that bridge and in an attempt to get away he ran into Gamzee (literally) and Terezi. 

And he may or may not have said something offensive. And gamzee may or may not have hit him. Causing a possible fight. That was quite large. In other words they attracted a lot of attention and Dave flew into a table. But it was ok. He felt pretty sure Gamzee looked worse as a few people picked him up off the table. He would have continued the fight but someone tiny, adorable and highly disgruntled stood in his way. "Oh hey Kitty." 

She made a noise that sounded like a hiss as she grabbed his arm and dragged his happy drunk ass to a bathroom. "Are you going to nurse me to health? Kiss it make it better? Do we get to have one of those roleplays with a patient and the sexy nurse? Because I call being the sexy nurse." She growled as she threw him into the bathroom. "What do you think you're doing exactly?" She was cute when she was angry. But also frightening. She tended to his wounds. "Defending my manhood. That's what men do right?" She growled as she put the medical supplies away. "You could have been hurt... worse." He rolled his eyes behind his shades.

"Like you woulda cared. You haven't even talked to me all week." She looked hurt. Shit. He fucked up. "That's because I didn't think you wanted me to. I figured it was probably just an 'I'm vulnerable right now' kiss." He growled at her as he jumped off the counter, angry now that she would assume he didn't have feelings for her. Her eyes widened as she backed up against the wall, where he pinned her and kissed her passionately. 

She made a startled squeak before returning the kiss, her body relaxing. He placed one hand on the wall, next to her head, the other on her hip while she clutched his shirt, her fingers tangling in the soft fabric of his t-shirt.

He shifted slightly, using his body to keep them in place and his hand near her head as an anchor as he started to trail kisses along her neck, listening to her purr slightly. He moved his hands down to her thighs, lifting her up and causing her to squeak, and resumed the kiss as he carried her over to sit on the bathroom counter. 

He trailed his hand to sit on her hip, underneath of the fabric with his thumb caught on the hem to make it easier to pull up when ready. She ran her hands along his chest before deciding she was going to beat him to the punch and removed his shirt and shades in one fell swoop. 

She traced light patterns on his skin, using the break in the kiss to move to nibbling on his neck. Before it could continue any farther however, there was a loud banging on the door, followed by some shouting that scared the shit out of both of them. Dave quickly donned his shirt and shades then opened the door as Nepeta put away the first aid kit.


	5. Parties are crazy things (part two)

Karkat grumbled as he walked around the party. He honestly couldn't believe he was here. It was stupid and fucking ridiculous and he hated it. He looked over and saw Jade talking to Dave, then she turned and caught karkats eye so he waved shyly. She gave him an ecstatic wave and bounced her way over to where he was. Ok, she didn't literally bounce but she might as well have. Unfortunately, her somewhat low cut t-shirt made it so he could see that her entire body wasn't the only thing bouncing slightly. She also seemed as though she was wearing a bra a size too small... He shook his head quickly and took a swig of his drink. Suddenly her adorable high pitched voice was actually within earshot as she gave him a bubbly hello.

Karkat wasn't entirely sure of exactly what happened between that point and this one, but he did know he was in a bedroom, on top of a bed that happened to have Jade Harley inbetween of him and said bed. The only article of clothing she was missing at this point was her shirt, and he leaned in to kiss her when suddenly he heard the door behind him. He quickly but carefully dropped, laying on top of Jade, mainly to protect her from being seen exposed by who ever just walked in without fucking knocking. His eyes darted got he door, a growl in his throat, to see what appeared to be a very wide eyed, startled Dave Strider. Karkat rolled his eyes. "Haven't you ever heard of fucking knocking Strider?" He quickly covered jades mouth with a free hand before she could giggle. "I'm sorry, maybe you should have locked the fucking door." His voice squeaked, causing you to laugh as he quickly shut the door on his way back out. Karkat looked down at jade, quickly kissing her before going back to what he was doing.

As he was walking around earlier he watched his surroundings, when he caught gamzee and Dave fighting. He muttered under his breath before heading over just as Dave flew into a table. Karkat ran over there, managing to knock gamzee enough that his attention was diverted, dragging him to the backyard as nepeta picked Dave off of the now broken table.


End file.
